


Force of Habit

by Omnicat



Series: 120 Word "Shower" Drabbles [23]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, Showers, TROS? What TROS?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: He’s going to need to bring his lightsaber into the ’fresher just to get some peace and quiet in there, isn’t he?
Relationships: Reylo
Series: 120 Word "Shower" Drabbles [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/13988
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Force of Habit

"What are you doing?" Rey asked, aghast.

"Washing my hair," Ben answered cautiously.

"No, _what are you doing with our water?!_ "

Rey threw herself at him, scrabbling for the panel that regulated the flow Ben was just standing there and _pouring over his fool head_. He fought her fiercely and instantly.

"Turn off that water!"

"I’m _washing my hair!_ "

"Without chemical mix? Without a vibroshower? You’re not washing anything, you’re wasting water!"

"Ah, hothothot! Rey, leave those buttons! There’s a cultural misunderstanding!"

"I’ve never killed anyone over water before, but I swear –"

"WE LIVE BY A LAKE."

"SO?!"

None-too-gently, he forced her under the spray until she realized.

Sheepish: "...right. Not the Jakku desert. I forgot."

Ben sighed. _Every time._


End file.
